Naruto of the Universe season 1
by razer racer
Summary: Disclaimer: i Don't own Naruto or the Ratchet and Clank series. The story is Dr. Nefarious, a robot who wants to kill organic life, took his souless eyes onto the world of Konoha, Earth, and attacked, Luckily naruto, sasuke, ino, hinata, and sakura were saved by a being named Lombaxes, the rest were saved, too, but got seperated. and so begins the first season


Ratchet and naruto season one; Chairman Drek's plan

I will personally let anyone take this idea, but there's some rules; give credit to the companies of both naruto and R&C, and if you want me to let you branch one of the chapters to your own version of the story, i will need a link to my first chapter or the chapter it goes after. otherwise; This story is much different than my others, as i sort of learned, naruto needed more actiuon, so i give you more action, if anything needs more detail, please give an example, examples help all the time. Moving right along

It was a dark and stormy night at Konoha, there was lightning everywhere. Some Anbu were watching for intruders at the gate when they saw a strange large flying station that looked like some robot's head. This was the work of Dr. Nefarious. as its large raygun was glowing, a rocket hit the raygun, damaging it. and a fleet space fighters attacking the giant Nefarious head. One ship landed in front of the house, owned by asmall kid with an orange jumpsuit, blond hair, blue eyes, and a qwerky attitude. The kid yawned, "coming outside, whaddya want, we're trying to sleep." Then a large catlike human came out of the along with a tiny robot the size of a backpack from the ship as the kid got startled. "Do not be afraid." said the robot. "we came to help you, not only jump into the industrial age, or manage the cleanliness of the industry, but help you save your homeworld, or wherever we are, and by the way, my name's ratchet. but before we go after the robot, who's name is Dr. Nefarious, we have to save my galaxy, me and clank, my robot companion will explain and teach you about outer space, galaxies, and planets. but, you got to come with us, we got room." the catlike human thing gestured to their ship. as they flew off, sakura, hinata, ino, and sasuke noticed naruto in the ship, flying off, looking down, feeling sadness and anger, assumed the worst as he would not be back for a long time, until another being landed down near the four, out came a catlike man, named Alister Azimuth. "come with me, if you want to live, get all your things, and let's go, by the way, name's Alister Azimuth, And I Am from a being known as the Lombaxes. we will follow Ratchet, another Lombax for now, until you four meet him, I will leave you with him for training." Alister said with a smile, as he gestured to a more small-sized cargo ship for passangers.

~time skip to the Tobruk Crater on Planet Novalis~

"Are you all right, mister?" Asked a worried Sakura, as "atchet had a not-so-fantastic landing. "i'm alright, and please call me Ratchet, as i said, i'm fine, but my ship crashed, so i need to find one. we need to stick together for you to train on the "arts" of technologicly-advanced weapons." Ratchet said as he gave each one a wrench that looked like his. "These wrenches are what i call; omniwrenches, which not only is capable of using it like a sword, but you can also attach it to bolts and tighten the bolt so something happens." explained Ratchet proudly, then he gave others a weird looking pair of gloves. "These are called bomb gloves, try throwing like you'd throw a ball underhand." Ratchet explained as each one tried it, throwing a bomb, as Naruto actually hit a robot that was about to attack from behind ratchet. "Woah, that was close." Ratchet said as he picked up a few tiny bolts where the robot was. "this is the universal currency; bolts. these help you buy weapons from Gadgetron. Since naruto killed the robot, i will hold onto his money and buy something for him later." and so they started towards the caves, lucky thing the mushrooms in the cave glowed. "Hey, Naruto, show me what you can do." Ratchet said. "Can do!" Naruto said as he created 2 clones, both with wrenches, as they went in and quickly killed the 10 bee drones in the area. Sasuke noticed something about a pile of rocks as there was a hole in the wall, so he used a bomb glove to open the hole and found a gold bolt. "wow! i never knew you were able to find that!" ratchet yelled, as the cave started to rumble, they quickly got out, and the cave caved in. "And that's the brief teaching of the use of the weapons, but naruto, can you teach me that clone thing?" Ratched said, turning to naruto. "this may take a while, but okay!" naruto then explained, and taught Ratchet of things called "Chakra" and "Jutsu" and don't forget "hand signs" and pretty soon, Ratchet mastered the techniques from the ninja.

~into the waterworks, or sewer, whatever the area was on Novalis~

"But if we left the village, then Tsunade may be killed!" said a worried ino. "needn't worry about that, remember the fleet that was defending your village?" Ratchet asked. "well, we got support to save them, so this Hokage girl is safe, but they went to seperated areas of my galaxy on accident, due to them needing fuel." explained ratchet.

~time skip to finding the plumber who just-so-happened to give Ratchet an infobot~

"Geranimo!" Yelled the pipe expert, sliding down the pipe.

"Now we need to find a ship." explained naruto, as he accidently tripped over some random piping around the large pipe and slid down. "Holy Datt'ebayo, I'm falling!" Screamed naruto.

~at the entry to the waterworks~  
"well, that worked in a strange way." Naruto said, suddenly a group of 4 random ninja and a random lombax slid down next to him.

And so they went down the cliff, and went to the bridge only to find a strange blue-skinned ninja in a black-with-red-cloud robe on. "Kisame! what are You doing here?" Naruto was angry that the Akatsuki survived. "Ahh, nothin' much, just working for Doctor Nefarious and Chairman Drek." Kisame explained as two water dragons crashed through the bridge, making random holes, then Kisame dissapeared. "who was HE?" Ratchet asked. "He is Kisame, and he is part of the Akatsuki, they are the enemy. we need to be careful 'round them." explained naruto as they crossed the bridge, then into the field where a cargo ship was, surrounded by enemies. tons of explosions could be heard from the top of the cliff. Then the ship came down and landed. "Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" a strange man explained, "What are you, assassins' mercenaries, TORTURERS? I will give you anything, here, take my Infobot, it's all that i have right now. The video had a strange man in a green suit that had a symbol of a Q with lightning going through it. Guys, this is Captain Qwark, we need to find him.

~until next time, Razer Racer, signing out~  
~coming soon; The metropolis~


End file.
